


A gift for Hannibal

by blackcrystaly



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Possessive!Hannibal, Puppy Play, SerialKiller!Will, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William wanted to make a masterpiece for Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on my head and it wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is...  
> This one is a little darker than my last works, still I don't think it should trigger anyone, but just in case tread in careful if you are sensitive.  
> Also, if someone thinks I should add any warning or tag please let me know.
> 
> This story was betaed by Leah_Ester, she is a miracle maker!

Will was astounding with his hands drenched in blood, Hannibal decided, while licking his lips and coming out of the shadows.

“Well, well, well, my beautiful William, who would have imagined?” he asked with a smile on his face.

The brunette raised his head startled, taking his hands off the body he had been working on.

“What are you doing here?” He asked darkly, deciding that if there were no police or FBI agents shouting at him to freeze and raise his hands chances were they weren’t anywhere near this warehouse.

“I thought you were acting strange, so I followed you,” Hannibal confessed promptly, taking a couple of steps to where the brunette was. The man seemed to be intensely assessing him, trying to decide what he should do now that the psychiatrist, his lover, knew of his secret.

“You shouldn’t have…” William said, looking back at the cooling corpse, blushing lightly. “It will spoil your surprise.”

The blond looked at the profiler, intrigued.

“I wanted to offer you a masterpiece,” the man said in a pitiful voice. “Just like the ones you carve up for me now and again. But I can’t get it right yet…”

Hannibal’s eyes shone darkly and he smiled, absolutely delighted. He finally walked all the way to his lover and, taking him by the waist, he turned the man around to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Then, he took William’s right wrist with his hand and brought the palm to his mouth, giving the red-painted surface a possessive lick. The blood tasted beautiful on his tongue. The special agent moaned loudly and got a little closer to the therapist’s body.

“How many have you taken already?” He asked in the other’s ear.

“Just three…” he confessed almost ashamed, hiding his head against the doctor’s neck.

Lecter focused his eyes on the canvas the professor had been working over.

“What were you going to do with him?” he asked suddenly, noticing the lack of any kind of means to transport the flesh or tools to harvest organs.

“I’m still trying to get my cuts right…” William explained. “So after I was done I was going to pour some acid on the body and throw the remains on a bonfire.”

The psychiatrist nodded, still trapping the brunette between his arms.

“How did you choose him?” He asked curious now.

“He was hitchhiking on the route,” The younger man said softly. “And he was planning to rob and murder whoever picked him up, the bastard.”

Hannibal smiled proudly; of course his lover wouldn’t kill just anyone.

“Well then,” the blond said, taking the man by the nape and forcing their eyes to meet. “What do you say if I give you a little hands-on lesson on harvesting? I don’t like letting good food go to waste.”

The special agent’s green eyes got big and dark.

“I’d love to,” but then he seemed to think it over and a little shadow crossed his face. “But I don’t have anything to put the flesh and organs into… not even Ziploc bags.”

“I do,” Hannibal said, finally releasing the young one. “There is a cooler in the trunk of my car. I’ll go get it.”

William raised an eyebrow.

“I was going to kill and serve you the man I thought you were cheating on me with for dinner,” Doctor Lecter explained matter-of-factly.

“ _You thought I was being unfaithful?!_ ” The other asked honestly surprised.

“My beautiful, you were acting all secretive, coming home late, getting up in the middle of the night and leaving the bedroom, closing your computer every time I got near and erasing your browse history…” the psychiatrist provided while walking away.

 

Now that he thought of it, maybe he had given his lover some reasons to suspect. Still, who would ever look at him twice? And if they did, his suitor usually ran away the moment they found about his empathy and its consequences.

Once the blond was back with the—rather big—cooler Will went to give him a big kiss on the lips.

“There is no one else for me, Hannibal, you should know that,” he said almost shyly after his bold display.

The psychiatrist took his lover by the chin.

“If I ever find you with another you’ll be tasting his or her flesh by noon… and you’ll be wearing the short leash for at least a month.” There would be other punishments of course, but the other didn’t need to know the details for now, and Hannibal hoped he never would. Still, he was pretty sure that William’s empathy was picking up on the silent threats.

The special agent smiled instead of cowering in fear.

“I’ll wear the black one tonight if we finish by then,” he promised. He loved when they indulged in that particular fetish and Hannibal tended to spoil him rotten, even when he was punishing him.

The blond nodded with a dangerous light in his eyes. His lover was the most beautiful pup and he couldn’t wait to see him on all fours, with his collar, leash and tail taking a short walk around the house before heading for their big bedroom. That was, if he didn’t decide on taking him to their special, well concealed play room inside his mansion. But that would have to wait. They had work to do.

Once again, Hannibal found himself contemplating William’s work. This time he was up close by the table where the body lay as the brunette had practiced. It was mostly well done for a beginner. Will had strangled the man first, as the cord around the neck indicated, and then he had got down to work. The corpse showed no signs of anger, lust or any personal feeling towards the prey: as his lover has pointed out there was no relationship between him and this unfortunate would-be felon.

“First of all, my beautiful,” Hannibal said, turning his head to examine the special agent surgical instruments. “You have to decide what organs you want to take…” He looked at Graham. “…and then we get to operate,” he finished darkly.

The green pupils dilated in delight and lust at the other’s word. His breathing picked up but he got himself under control a moment later. There was a time for everything, and right now it was for learning. But Hannibal was such a hot teacher, it wasn’t fair! He pushed the fantasy aside; however, he would bring it to his lover’s attention sooner rather than later.

*****

Several hours later, they had harvested the hitchhiker’s liver and heart. Hannibal had been the one to guide Will’s now gloved hand in every cut for the first one but let him manage the second. Later, they had taken several chunks of meat from the thighs. Once it was over, and they had cleaned themselves up, taking off the aprons the psychiatrist had brought to work, the therapist took the cooler back to his car. William wondered if any of it would be edible, considering the amount of time it had taken them to free every organ and the poor sanitary conditions of the warehouse, but he was still too fascinated with all of it to voice the question.

They took the body outside to a big tube near the bonfire the special agent had lit earlier and poured the acid that the brunette had procured on the body before throwing what little remained into the fire. While it was still burning they went back to the warehouse and cleaned it, first they swept every surface and then used bleach to clear away any clinging evidence. Once that was taken care of, they went back outside, put out the flames and scattered around the ashes. They also took a shovel and removed the surrounding land.

Finally they went over everything to double check there was nothing left behind. Once they were certain it was clean, they walked out of the warehouse hand in hand.

They kissed passionately right before getting inside their own vehicles.

“See you at the house, my dear.”

*****

William entered his lover’s mansion, still high on adrenaline. A pair of strong arms surrounded his waist from behind.

“You were magnificent, my beautiful William,” Hannibal whispered against the pulse point in his neck.

The brunette pushed his back against the other’s chest.

“I still have a long way to go before I’m able to give _you_ a masterpiece,” the profiler answered while his hands moved upwards and his fingers entwined in the short threads of the therapist’s hair.

“There is no rush, my dear…” Doctor Lecter said, kissing the spot. “Take all the time that you need to make your special design.” He would encourage him to reach greatness every day, of course. “Meanwhile, I’ll be right at your side, teaching you all that you want to learn.”

Will moaned. He had yearned for those words from the moment he had made up his mind that he wanted to walk the dark side with his lover. Still he hadn’t dared to ask for Hannibal’s help, thinking his lover would want him to prove himself worthy.

“I wanted to show you… when I was better,” he offered at last.

“My dear…” Hannibal said while spinning the trapped man around, forcing him to take his hands off his hair. “You shouldn’t have kept this a secret from me,” the therapist admonished. “You don’t have the faintest idea of the things I thought you were doing behind my back…”

Will put his arms around the other’s neck and kissed him thoroughly. He should have been more careful. If he hadn’t been so worried with his preparations he would have picked up on Hannibal’s distress. He didn’t know what he would have done then, but still he didn’t forgive himself for causing his lover such concern.

“I’m sorry,” the professor said down-casting his eyes. “I’ll tell you next time.”

“You better,” doctor Lecter answered, while taking the man by the nape and guiding him to the center of the living room. “Because I hate the fact that I wasn’t there for your first time… and all the others,” he said reproachfully.

William nodded in agreement. He could understand now how much he had miscalculated, but didn’t know how to make it better.

“From now on, my beautiful,” Hannibal begun while guiding him down to the sofa until he was sitting down on it, “I want to watch you hunt, see you enjoying yourself, showing your true nature only for me.”

“ _I promise,_ ” William swore with all of his heart.

That was all the therapist needed to hear, as he knew that his lover was a man of his word.

“Now, my dear… I think you spoke of wearing something for me…”

 

The special agent blushed at the doctor’s words. Even after all this time, he was shy when it came to the ways they loved to play. He licked his lips nervously before nodding.

Hannibal retrieved his favorite black collar and the leash from the inner pocket of his tailored jacket and showed them both to the young man. This was the time when Graham could refuse his choice, change it or simply say that he didn’t really want it tonight. After all they had done the few past hours there was always the chance that he preferred to sleep his adrenaline off instead of being taken care of in a more sexual way. Will had done it in the past and even if Hannibal didn’t like it, he respected the man enough to wait patiently for him to be ready.

The professor took his jacket off very slowly, then came the t-shirt, shoes and socks. He needed this, he wanted it… but then he thought of something and stood up.

“I’d like to shower first.”

Doctor Lecter smiled darkly. “I’ll take care of that for you, my puppy. If you allow me, of course.”

Sometimes, he chose to be a playful dog and made Hannibal work a lot before he could put him inside the bathtub.

“Yes, I’ll be good,” William promised, letting the older one fasten the collar around his neck.

“On all fours, my dear, it’s time I take you upstairs.”

 

Graham climbed the stairs slowly, since there was no use in running and risking a fall or being choked. He wanted to feel the water down his body and his owner’s hands all over him, caressing him as he took away the dirt and the worries Will had accumulated.

Hannibal was walking right beside him, keeping him on a short leash. His puppy liked to pull stunts and he was usually amused by them except when they were dangerous, as a sprained wrist due to a fall from running upstairs on all fours had proved some time ago.

Once on the first floor the therapist released quite a bit of the leash and let the brunette decide how he wanted to play tonight. The puppy moved right to the bathroom, stopped for the other to open the door, got inside and sat on his hindquarters to wait for Lecter to run the shower.

“You need to lose the pants, my beautiful,” the blond said while turning on the shower and looking at the stilled figure of his lover. “Unless you want me to cut them off you.”

Some days Will really loved when the psychiatrist did that, but right now, he decided it was best if he got naked on his own. So he moved around until his clothes were scattered across the floor, much to Doctor Lecter’s chagrin.

Once that was done, the profiler looked back at his lover who took his own jacket off and rolled his shirt sleeves up. Without another word Hannibal took the puppy in his arms before carefully placing him inside bathtub. The therapist took the hand-held shower and began to wet Will’s body. Right at that moment, the green eyed man looked at his owner playfully and tried to move around. Hannibal had been prepared for that and took the man by the nape, effectively restraining him.

“Still now, my puppy, or you’ll get a short bath and a long spanking.”

“Not fair…” William protested. “You didn’t even give me one of my toys…”

Doctor Lecter laughed and caressed his head and back with his free hand.

“I’m showering you so we can play… If you behave this will be over soon.”

That certainly showed promise, so the young one quieted and let the therapist take care of him.

Once William was clean, the dark eyed one took him out of the bath and toweled off his body before moving them to the bedroom. Then, Hannibal made the brunette mount his lap, facing him, a leg resting on each side of his thighs against the mattress.

“Now, my boy, let’s put your tail in. What do you say?” Lecter asked while he caressed the heated skin he loved so much.

Will nodded and then moved to brush his nose against the blond’s neck.

Very slowly the psychiatrist’s hands reached his backside, and the man took a cheek in each one. He messaged them for a while, letting a finger circle and push against the entrance they concealed every now and then. The brunette got even closer to the doctor’s chest, his hard-on pressing against the expensive shirt of the therapist.

“Such a sensitive puppy you are!” Hannibal said while he used one hand to retrieve both the lube and the dildo with the attached dog tail they had bought a couple of years back. He coated his hand with the mixture before going back to work on Will’s body. Will whimpered loudly the moment Hannibal’s finger breached him. Even though they had done this many, many times before, he still cried beautifully every time he was opened.

“Hannibal…”

“Hush… this will be over soon… will you be a good puppy for your owner?” He asked knowing how much his voice excited his lover.

“I’m... getting close,” the brunette warned the other while he moved his waist unconsciously to get a little more friction against the dark eyed man’s abdomen. Doctor Lecter used his free hand to trap his lover’s erection and stop his impending orgasm.

“No!” William protested but didn’t fight his owner.

The man’s fingers were still working on his body and after a moment he felt the blunt tip of the toy pressed against his opening. He relaxed as much as he could to make it easier for the toy to comfortably enter him. Once the only thing visible was the tail Hannibal put his free arm around Graham’s waist and finally released his erection. The brunette came at once with a moan and the name of his lover on his lips.

The older one smiled, and caressed the still wet, curly threads of William’s hair, waiting patiently for him to come down off his high. Once the man was calmer, it was time for his pleasure.

“You made quite a mess of my suit, puppy,” Hannibal said while pointing at his come-stained shirt.

“Sorry?” William said. 

“Come, come… you know how much I like this one…” the psychiatrist pressed a little.

The green eyed one looked at him a little surprised.

“Do you want for me to clean it… or would you prefer giving me a… _fitting_ punishment?” he asked seriously, knowing that was what Hannibal preferred to call it when he had been a naughty doggy.

“Such a difficult choice…” the older one said with a devilish smile. “But I think this time you should be spread across my lap.”

William bit his lower lip nervously. Taking a spanking with the dildo still inside of his body would make it a sensual torture, since it would be pounding on his prostate with every smack he got. And his lover would make sure of that… He could call the whole thing off, of course, they had agreed on a safe word from the very beginning which he used sparingly and Hannibal was never bothered over it.

 

The blond waited patiently for the professor to make up his mind. It was obvious that William was battling with himself, between giving it a chance and running away. Doctor Lecter knew that after all that had transpired between them, the adrenaline high that came with a well executed kill and his emotional turmoil the young one needed to let it all go. But he wouldn’t press the issue and would instead let Will decide how he wanted to do it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the green eyed one took his position, rump in the air, tail between his legs while whimpering piteously.

“Hush now, puppy… I won’t make you suffer unnecessarily…” Hannibal promised while delivering the first smack across the exposed skin.

He knew that every blow would send little shivers down Will’s spine. Thanks to the toy still firmly in place the pain would mix with pleasure until the little one was hard and throbbing once more.

Hannibal stopped at ten. Some tears were escaping from Will’s eyes, while pitiful moans could be clearly heard thanks to the dual sensations he was experiencing.

“It’s okay, puppy, it’s over now,” he reassured while softly caressing Will’s back and reddened buttocks. He could feel the other’s hard on pressing against his own.

The man turned his face to the side.

“Please?” William begged softly.

“Of course, my pretty, come here,” Hannibal ordered with dark eyes while helping his lover upwards and onto his knees, straddling his lap. That way his legs were spread and his hard on exposed to the other’s sight. Hannibal took off his jacket and shirt calmly, knowing it would make the other even more desperate.

“Hands on your back, puppy.”

The profiler knew exactly what that meant and whimpered, but complied promptly. The psychiatrist took the tail by its base and began to move it in and out of Will’s pliant body, brushing his prostate with every thrust.

“Hannibal!” William yelled and then sobbed.

“Now, now, beautiful…” he whispered softly, “You need this…”

“I need to touch you!” He confessed, while controlling his urge to break the order he had been given.

Hannibal gave two thrusts before nodding his permission. Strong arms hugged him.

“Please, please…” William begged.

He wanted to come, but now that he had already done it once it was much more difficult for him to come without being directly stimulated.

“Hush, now puppy… it’s okay.” Hannibal calmed him, caressing his neck, his back, scurrying his hand between their chests to pinch the firm, erected nipples.

“Touch… me?”

“I _am_ touching you, beautiful”

“Not… there… my…” Will tried to form a coherent sentence but it was becoming more and more challenging.

“You’ll come just from the stimulation I’m giving you, puppy,” Hannibal said firmly, making Will sob and whimper.

 

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the puppy reached his second orgasm. It had been perfect and sent him into a beautiful, calm subspace he never had been able to get into before.

After a while, he realized that his lover was still hard against his body, and looked up to the blond who was intensely watching him. He was always like that, making sure he was fine after one of their intense sessions.

“Can I…?” He asked at last, not knowing if Hannibal still had plans for them tonight.

The psychiatrist just nodded and William slipped to the floor. He protested when the toy sunk a little deeper thanks to the movement, realizing the doctor hadn’t removed it. They would be playing again later, that was for sure.

With reverent fingers the brunette opened the man’s fly and freed the straining erection. He licked his lips before taking the head in his mouth. He used the tip of his tongue to circle it, tasting the precum. A hand came to rest at the back of his head, and he knew it was time to move on. He took all of Hannibal’s flesh little by little, applying soft pressure and using the soft, wet muscle to lick it.

It didn’t take much for the blond to come. The only sign Will got was the way the elegant fingers tightened on his nape. He swallowed every drop before releasing the now spent erection and resting the side of his face against the dark eyed man’s thigh. William felt blissfully tired and his eyes closed on their own.

 

Once Hannibal calmed down, he took his now sleeping lover in his arms and got him on the bed and under the covers, not wanting to disturb him. He went to the bathroom where he took a quick shower before going back and joining his lover. Once he was settled, he wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist and gently brought him to his body. The psychiatrist closed his eyes thinking of what he could save from William’s kill to make a nice meal later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is ready to give Hannibal his own masterpiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really graphic, there is disturbing imaginery and scenes of violence, so I beg of you tread in carefully.  
> It took me a while to be able to write this one, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> The story had been betaed by the wonderful Leah_Ester, she is a miracle worker!

Hannibal watched while his beautiful mate opened the body of the man Will had chosen to be his first masterpiece. Doctor Lecter had been guiding his lover in the art of hunting and harvesting from the moment he had found the profiler practicing on his own several months ago.

The FBI agent was still too attached to the old morals and visions of good and evil he had been taught, so he focused on the undetected thieves, murderers, rapists. His empathy helped him to find them without having to use any official source which could be compromising.

 

Earlier that night William had walked over to Hannibal while he was reading a journal of psychiatry in his study, a playful smile on his face.

“Do you have plans for tonight?” the brunette asked softly while bending over to ask for a kiss.

“Well, I thought about reading this dossier on schizophrenia and playing with my puppy later… but I think I can be accommodating if you have another idea,” Hannibal answered softly, helping his lover onto his lap, his nose caressing the side of the other’s neck. He treasured William’s smell, particularly now that he smelled mostly like him.

“I have a gift for you…” the Special Agent whispered in his ear.

The doctor smiled and looked at his mate. He saw a dark light in the green orbs and his smile became wider. It was obvious that his lover was finally ready to take the final step. They kissed passionately.

The lovers left the house half an hour later and drove to the old warehouse that Will had chosen as his special training space for the last several weeks. It wasn't quite the same place he had found the brunette some time ago. Still, after today the place would have to be abandoned for good.

*****

William guided Hannibal inside the place he had chosen, trying to conceal his nervousness and vibrating with excitement. _Tonight was the night_. He would finally give his lover a masterpiece of his own design. It was the moment he would forsake the good path forever, tonight he was making the choice to go public.

He had chosen this victim with his lover in mind. He was a blackmailer and a rude man, so it could please both of them. He didn’t like the idea of killing someone who didn’t deserve it, so his choice was to hunt the criminal, those who were unknown and had never been reported.

William had captured his prey during the afternoon and had left him gagged, blindfolded and tied up before going to fetch the psychiatrist. His prey had enjoyed torturing his defenseless victims, the long drawn agony he could put them through so he felt it would be a fair treatment to make him wait for them.

The profiler walked to the trapped man. The smell of urine and fear wasn’t pleasing at all, but after almost five hours it was only to be expected. He moved past him to a table prepared earlier with the tools he would need. Will pulled on a pair of gloves and a surgical cap to avoid leaving DNA or fingerprint evidence before picking up a knife and moving to finish off the man’s life. He wasn't keen on physical torture, after all.

 

Doctor Lecter meanwhile studied the theatrical scene Will had created. He loved the fact that the green eyed man had left the chair where his prey was tied up in the centre of the room where the light would allow him to enjoy the show and where the man would surely be placed when they finished the harvest. Beside the chair was a work bench and he moved to study the instruments the special agent had chosen. Hannibal smiled the second he found the big cooler at the bench side; ready to receive the organs that would be their dinner soon enough. He would make a special dish with whatever parts William chose to take. It was the least he could do to honor this first kill. The gift his lover had chosen to give him.

 

“Have you enjoyed our hospitality, Daniel?” Will asked with an evil tone while the blade caressed the exposed skin of the man’s neck, right over the jugular.

Graham had learnt that his empathy was really useful when dealing with prey. He could use their negative emotions, rage, hate, and cruelty to feed his own fire, while having Hannibal close would help him to remain centered. As he always did.

The terrified blackmailer tried to scream but it was obvious that he had been trying to do so for the last few hours because it came out like a broken groan.

Hannibal appeared beside William and hugged him while William turned his face to kiss the older man. They broke the contact and the psychiatrist moved aside to let the brunette work. It was time for their fun and games.

 

Without another word the profiler finally slit the man’s throat, letting the blood splatter the walls and his own clothes. Before this one he had always chosen less messy ways to kill his prey, but tonight was all about showing himself and making Hannibal proud of his partner… It was a sort of a wedding, him becoming the Chesapeake Ripper’s mate.

“William, my dear… next time we’ll have to bring disposable clothes… you just ruined one of the suits I love to see you wear.”

“Of course,” he nodded courteously while smiling darkly. He hated the suit but knew it was one of Hannibal’s favorite, so wearing it tonight was a win-win situation in his mind. He would use something special for the occasion and ruin it for good.

Doctor Lecter shook his head, but didn’t say anything. William knew, at that moment, that there would be some punishment later, but he would enjoy it without a doubt.

But this wasn’t the time to be thinking about that because there was still a lot of work to do. With a confidence born from practice he moved the corpse to the work bench.

 

This time Graham knew exactly what he had to do. Hannibal had been helping him, teaching him until his cuts were almost perfect. He decided to harvest the organs first before preparing the rest of the masterpiece since he didn’t want to lose too much time and compromise them.

Will made a long cut from chin to pelvis, and used a strong serrated blade to open the ribs to take the heart. Then he moved to cut out the lungs, liver and thighs. He put them in the bags and inside the cooler. His lover was watching him with hungry eyes and the darkest smile he had ever seen on Hannibal.

Once he had finished taking the flesh they would eventually consume, it was time to prepare the masterpiece he would leave to be found by the landlord when the rent was due in a few days. He wondered if Jack would be contacted, and what his expression would be when they found out that the place was rented to someone named Alan A. Crawford. William had decided to be a little daring on this one, but he truly doubted that anyone could trace the place back to him or Doctor Lecter.

 

Will began to work on the design he had committed to memory. First, he brought the man back to the chair. Then, he carved the flesh, cutting the man’s mouth in what could be construed as a Glasgow smile, cutting out the tongue before widening the cut on the throat and ripping out the vocal chords. Inside the space he left a couple of quarters. He took the man’s eyes and ears and put the three body parts into three different glass jars filled with formaldehyde and closed the lids tightly.

He placed them on the floor, forming a triangle: the tongue at the front, the eyes on the right of the body and the ears on the left.

The profiler bound the man’s wrists once more, and put them on his lap. He took a moment to study his design and after a second he decided to put the jar with the tongue between his closed fingers. Rigor mortis would ensure the glass container remained where it was.

Once he was satisfied, he finally raised his eyes and looked at Hannibal expectantly.

It wasn’t as spectacular as one of the Ripper’s kill, of course. But he didn’t want to be a copycat and his style was much more minimalist.

 

The psychiatrist smiled at him and walked over. Careful not to get blood on his own suit, he took Will by the chin and kissed him deeply.

“You are perfect, my beautiful!” Hannibal whispered, praising the man. “Let’s clean this place and go home… I have plans for us to celebrate this joyous occasion.”

They put the tools away and took the cooler to the car. Then they made sure to clean every surface that could retain evidence, as they had done so many times before. Will’s clothes, gloves, cap and shoes would be placed in a bag the moment they got home and incinerated.

Just to be on the safe side they double checked the room before finally leaving the scene, ready to be discovered when it was.

*****

Hannibal had never felt more exultant. William was finally showing his true potential, becoming the wolf he truly was.

They drove back in silence. Lecter's emotions feeding the empath, letting him know how happy he was, how satisfied.

The moment they returned home, William headed for the closest shower. It was a routine they had established at the very beginning. He would dispose of any damning evidence that he carried home with him while Hannibal took care of the food.

 

Some moments later, the brunette reappeared wearing only a bathrobe and carrying a disposable bag in one hand. The older man took it from him and put it in the safe place hidden inside the kitchen to incinerate later.

“You should dry your hair, puppy,” he told the other in a soft tone while his eyes traveled from head to toe appreciatively.

Will smiled sensuously at his lover.

“But you always do it for me…”

It was pretty obvious that the green eyed one wanted to play and Hannibal was more than ready to comply. His mate deserved a reward after the present he had just delivered.

The blond gave him a dark smile in return and took the other by the waist, plastering him to his body and took the tempting lips in a soul scorching kiss.

“Will you be a good puppy and go to our bedroom and wait for me on your knees?” Hannibal asked kindly when they broke the contact.

The brunette looked adoringly at his lover before nodding and running upstairs. When he wasn’t wearing the leash there was no danger in letting him do that. Will loved being a playful puppy, even if he was sometimes handful, and Hannibal wouldn’t deny him the chance to enjoy himself.

Once his lover was on the first floor and out of sight, the psychiatrist returned to his office and opened the right desk drawer, removing the object he had hidden there a couple of weeks ago. He had bought it with the idea of giving it to William as an anniversary present, but he decided that a change of plan was in order.

With a smile he turned to join his lover in their bedroom.

 

Will was sitting on the mattress, completely naked and kneeling as he was asked. For a moment he had considered putting on one of his tails, but then decided against it, leaving the choice to Hannibal.

“Such a spoilt puppy you are…” the blond said with an easy smile.

He moved to his lover and took him by the nape, entangling his fingers in the still wet curls of his lover.

“You have given me a wonderful gift tonight… now let me give _you_ a present,” he whispered in the other’s ear.

The green eyed one shivered, and looked at him intrigued.

Slowly, he showed the box to his lover, and deposited it right in front of him.

“Go ahead, open it.”

William obeyed with trembling fingers. Against the soft interior he found a beautiful black collar made of leather and velvet. It was thin with a metal buckle and in the front there was a tag with a W and an H intertwined. The profiler touched his gift with his fingertips, caressing it softly.

A solitary tear crossed his cheek before he could prevent it. He looked at Hannibal with love and pure happiness in his eyes. This wasn't a simple collar, like those he usually wore while playing. This had been made especially for him. It could be used even while he was working, concealed under the clothes if he didn't want to show it.

“Do you like it, puppy?” Hannibal asked, perfectly aware of the answer. “Will you accept it, my beautiful? _Will you wear my collar?_ ”

William nodded eagerly and offered his neck.

The psychiatrist took the collar from the box and put it on his lover. He took a step back to look at the brunette and the picture he made was perfection itself. At that moment Hannibal thought he would never be able to create a better masterpiece than the one Will made at that moment, and it was all his.

With a predatory smile Hannibal moved forward and kissed the green eyed one. With a sure hand he guided the puppy on his back, exposing the whole of his body to his sight.

“Such a beautiful, puppy, and completely mine,” he said hotly.

 

William moaned loudly. The collar felt incredible against his skin. He was owned. He belonged to Hannibal now.

The blond kissed the green eyed man’s jaw and moved downwards, caressing the accessory with his nose before finally biting down on the place where neck and shoulder met.

“Hannibal!” he yelled letting his hand rest against his lover’s nape. “Please, please…” he begged.

 

The older one knew this was a special occasion so he would go easy on his puppy. His hand closed around the other’s cock and he teased it with sure fingers before using enough pressure to cut off the impending orgasm. Hannibal’s tongue travelled to the man’s pink nipples. He bit the hardened nubs, leaving soft marks and making his lover howl.

Will’s back arched.

“Hannibal! Fuck me!” he begged, patience running low and excitement high.

“Hush now, puppy,” he admonished while his free hand caressed the perspired skin.

“I can’t… please, Hannibal?” William pressed.

“Not yet…” the man said, taking off his belt and tying the brunette’s hands before slipping off the bed.

William looked incredible. Puppy, mate, partner, lover…

The brunette’s desire was reddened, high and needy. The man moaned and whimpered, moving his waist unconsciously, trying to find some solace and yet making the effort to comply with Hannibal’s wishes.

Lecter removed his clothes and set them aside, neatly folded.

He came back to his lover and caressed his legs with his fingers. From toes to waist, eliciting more pleasure filled sounds.

“Hannibal…” Will cried and parted his legs to try and guide him to the place where he wanted his lover the most.

“Such an impatient puppy…” he whispered while taking a tube of lube from the bedside table.

He opened the cap and coated his hand. There would be other times to stretch out their foreplay.

“Turn around, puppy, rump in the air,” Hannibal said gravely.

William moaned but complied. Once he was in position, Lecter placed a kiss on the round mounds of flesh and let his finger caress the puckered entrance before breaching him. That was the breaking point for the brunette who came with a howl.

Hannibal smiled and once the tremors of the orgasm passed, he proceeded to give a couple of strong spanks to the green eyed who simple whimpered in protest.

“Please, Hannibal…” he begged. “It was too much… The feeling of your finger inside of me… forgive me! I’ll be good,” he promised, knowing it was impossible for him to be true to his word.

“We both know that’s a lie, my puppy…” Hannibal reprimanded him with another spank. “And I don’t like little pretty liars on my bed.”

“I’ll _try_ to be good!” William corrected himself, and that won him a bite on the back of his neck right up against where the collar rested.

“That’s better, my beautiful,” he whispered, and rewarded the other by resuming his ministrations to prepare him for the taking.

A couple of minutes later, the brunette was moaning and begging the other to fuck him.

“Relax, puppy…” Hannibal whispered before positioning himself at his lover’s entrance.

“Just take me, please!”

Lecter finally did as his beloved asked of him and sheathed himself in the pliant body under his.

They moved at a quick pace, moans and whimpers surrounding them. The blond’s hands caressing the back and chest of his lover whose erection returned with a vengeance.

“Touch me, please… _master,_ ” William whispered the last word, uncertain of how the other would react to it.

The sound of the title on his puppy’s lips made Hannibal harder if that was even possible.

“My beautiful puppy…” he whispered closing his hand around the proud and wet member.

After a couple of thrust Hannibal came, his seed coating his lover’s insides. He doubled his effort on Will’s cock and helped him orgasm for the second time.

They fell heavily onto the mattress.

*****

Eventually, once their breaths and heart rate had normalized, Hannibal stood up and went to find a wet towel. When he came out of the bathroom he saw William resting against the dark blue sheets, proudly showing his new collar.

He would treasure this picture forever.

The blond cleaned his lover before putting the towel aside and pulling the covers over them. He brought the puppy to his body and hugged him.

“Let’s have a dinner party tomorrow,” he said with a smile while planning the menu he would prepare with the meat Will had procured. He would save the heart for the two of them.

“You want to invite Jack, don’t you?” William asked with a strange shine in his eyes while caressing his collar with two fingers.

“And Alana,” he said with a smile.

“ _You are evil!_ ” the profiler exclaimed, laughing before moving to give his lover a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated since I like knowing what the readers think of my stories
> 
> Disclaimer: As previously stated, the characters belong to someone else, the story however is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to know what readers think of my work.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: As usual the characters don't belong to me, the story however does.


End file.
